


Lover Across the Seas

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, Mildly Lewd, Yuri, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: Having graduated and found herself a job, Hanayo was ready to move onto the next step with her long-distance girlfriend, Annie.





	Lover Across the Seas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nepsty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nepsty/gifts).



> This is a 2k commission for Annie (Nepsty), featuring her x Hanayo. Thank you so much for commissioning!

There’s never a dull day in Hanayo’s life, not with a research job she loved. Doing research, having nice colleagues, working for the company that employs A-Rise, she was really lucky she got to do something she actually had a passion for. Hah, and they say a degree in anthropology was a dead end! Even despite having such a fulfilling job though, perhaps her favourite part of the day was heading home and getting online to talk to her lovely girlfriend.

Admittedly, Hanayo could have never expected that someone she met online would come to be such a big part of her life. It was a few years ago, back when she was still in college, that she decided to reconnect with her childhood and join a Dragonball forum, and ended up becoming good friends with Annie. Months went by, and before she knew it, they ended up much closer than she could have ever expected. And now, the one thing she looked forward to most, as she walked back home from work, was being able to talk to her girlfriend again.

When she got home, the first thing, of course, was to put away her things and get online. Hanayo still needed to make dinner and bathe, of course, but after such a long day at work, she wanted to chat at least a little bit with her Annie before she went and took care of those things. Leaving her coat on the hanger, her bags next to her desk, Hanayo turned her computer back on, and quickly went to type a simple, “Hey, I’m home now <3”

It didn’t take long for Annie to reply, and for their small talk to begin.

Annie: you’re back! how was work today? :3  
Pana: It’s just as usual, nothing special. I think I’m settling into the routine now. How is my dear Annie?~  
Annie: im doing okay <3  
Annie: today was the last day of class for my students though, im really going to miss them  
Annie: they’re such good kids, they’ve done so well this year too, im so proud of them  
Pana: Aw, the end of the school year is always so bittersweet.  
Annie: it really is  
Annie: hehe, i should really start packing up soon though  
Annie: arent you excited? <3  
Pana: Of course I am Annie <3 I’ve really been looking forward to this.  
Pana: It will be so nice to finally meet you in person. You’ll be just in time for the reunion too, I’ll be able to introduce you to all my other friends.  
Annie: hehe yeah, im really looking forward to it :3  
Pana: I should go have dinner, and take a bath. I’ll be back in two hours and a half ~  
Annie: okay :3

Hanayo really would loved to just stay and chat for the rest of the night, just like how she had accidentally done in the past. But no, she had to be a responsible adult, and tend to her poor hungry stomach. Two cups of rice (for one person?) in the cooker, some string beans and soy bean curds in frying pan, some leftover fish (flipped over) from last night in the microwave. A modest and simple dinner for the Pana. The fancier stuff is for the weekends, when she actually has time to go grocery shopping.

And after dinner, is the bath. Shampoo first, rinse, then conditioner, and then soap. Rinse soap off, rinse hair out, and finally the bath. Nice and warm and comfortable, such a great way to relax and unwind after a long day of work. If only she could have her girlfriend here with her too, that would make it so much better. Not for anything lewd, per se, but just so they could relax together. Hanayo wondered, since Annie is Irish, has she ever gone in a Japanese-styled bath? She has been to China before, but they don’t have that kind of thing there, did they? It would be fun to introduce her to a her lifestyle here.

Though, Hanayo did wonder too, how life was like in Ireland. It must be very different there. What did she know about Ireland anyways? The Potato Famine? Sheep? Those orange-bearded midgets in green she always saw on American cereal boxes? That didn’t seem like a very complete image of Ireland. Maybe she should ask Annie about that later tonight. It didn’t seem right to her that her girlfriend might be teaching on a potato farm full of sheep.

After her bath, which took a little longer than expected, Hanayo changed into her pink pajamas and headed back into her room. She was all set for the day, everything’s taken care of, and could spend the rest of her night with her lovely girlfriend online.

Pana: I’m back now!  
Annie: welcome back!  
Annie: did you have a nice bath? :3  
Pana: Yepyep, nice and relaxing.  
Annie: hehe :3

Of course, Hanayo was going to ask about Ireland when she was still in the bath, but the moment she actually got to start talking to Annie, everything just went out the window, forgetful as she was.

Pana: <3  
Annie: <3 :3  
Annie: i took a pic today, i think i look really nice in it!  
Annie: hehe do you wanna see? :3  
Pana: Of course, I would love to ~  
Annie has sent IMG_20xx0525_032642.jpg  
Pana: My, you look really nice!  
Pana: That sweater looks great on you!  
Annie: hehe thanks :3  
Pana: You know, I probably should have noticed this earlier, but has your chest been growing out even more?  
Annie: yep yep!  
Annie: i had to buy new bras because B didn’t fit me anymore  
Pana: Congrats ~  
Pana: You’re one step closer to your ideal body ~  
Annie: hehe yep :3  
Annie: i also took a lewd pic of my boobies! do you wanna see that one too?  
Pana: Of course ~  
Annie has sent IMG_20xx0525_032643.jpg  
Pana: Ara ara, those look really nice ~  
Pana: Your nipples look really tasty.  
Annie: hehe is that so?~  
Annie: im flattered ~  
Pana: Mhm ~  
Pana: You said your nipples are so much more sensitive now, I would like to find that out for myself ~  
Annie: oh my ~  
Pana: I suppose I should send a pic too. I will take one right now.

She reached for her phone, went into selfie mode, and tried to find the best angle. The lighting was a bit frustrating, but Hanayo was able to nevertheless take a good shot of herself, with a cheerful smile and a peace sign. Before uploading that one, she decided to take another, this time with her pajama shirt unbuttoned, and her breasts out.  
If only she had planned for taking this kind of picture, Pana would have prepared something special too. Maybe a pic of her with whipped cream censoring her nipples? Or with syrup flowing down her breasts? A little messy, but those kinda shots are always really fun, and really thrilling to do. Bondage shots? Those would take a lot of setting up. But then again, the reactions she can get from Annie with a nice bondage anal play pic… she oughta do that tomorrow night.

Pana has sent 20xx-05-25_15.48.37.jpg  
Annie: <3  
Annie: you are so beautiful hanayo  
Annie: i hope i can be like you someday  
Pana: Aw, thank you, but I think you look very beautiful yourself too.  
Pana has sent 20xx-05-25_15.48.38.jpg  
Annie: oh my, beautiful <3  
Annie: honestly goals  
Annie: your body is just so perfect  
Pana: You flatter me.  
Pana: <3  
Annie: huh i never noticed that before  
Annie: but is that a pacifier on your dresser?  
Pana: ...oh shit

For just a brief moment, Hanayo felt a small bout of panic. She couldn’t believe she left that out while she was taking a selfie! How did she forget to put that away? Without hesitation, she sprung out of her chair and hurried to her dresser. She needed to put it back into its little case in the drawer before she forgot again, and embarrassed herself like that again.

Annie: was that something im not supposed to see? o.o  
Pana: Noooo oh god I can’t believe I forgot to put that away  
Annie: no no it’s okay! D: please don’t feel bad about it  
Annie: i don’t mind if you’re into that kind of stuff!  
Pana: Are you sure? ;-; It’s so embarrassing.  
Annie: im sure!  
Annie: i mean, to be honest, it’s not like i think it’s a turn off or anything, i just never really thought about it that way before  
Pana: Really? You really don’t mind at all?  
Annie: mhm  
Pana: Ahh, I’m so glad. It’s such an embarrassing thing to be into, and most people would be so freaked out by it…  
Annie: not me though :3 you can be comfortable with talking to me about it if you want  
Pana: You have no idea how relieved that makes me. I’m really glad.  
Annie: im glad :3  
Annie: i do love you a lot, i want you to be comfortable with me!  
Pana: I really appreciate it Annie <3 I love you too.

It was such a small and silly thing, but Hanayo still felt so comforted knowing her girlfriend was okay with some of her weirder interests. It would be so awkward otherwise, if Annie instead found out about it while she was staying here at her place, and had to ask her about it in person. Hanayo didn’t think she would be able to handle the embarrassment that way!

Regardless of whether or not that awful hypothetical situation could ever arise though, Hanayo was still so excited about the visit. Annie was going to be here, living with her for two months! Two whole months, she was going to be able to sleep with her every night, cuddle her whenever she wanted, and come home from work to her!

Of course, it would be even more ideal if Annie could stay with her forever, but they did plan this visit to only be two months long for a reason. They were both eager lovers, but they knew better than to rush things; a short visit like this would let them get used to living with each other better without moving along too quickly. Well, that was the plan, at least, but Hanayo had a feeling she wouldn’t want Annie to go once the two months were up.

As each day passed by, closer and closer towards the date of Annie’s visit, Hanayo got more and more excited, but nervous as well. She was going to be seeing her girlfriend from online, after all, it’s a lot to anticipate. Not to mention, she had no idea how her friends were going to react. Most of them were dating one another, or dating someone they met in college or at work, but none of them were dating anyone they met online. At least not as far as Hanayo was aware. And that made her kind of nervous about introducing Annie to them.

Well, at least her best friend still had her back.

rin: kayochin! are you gonna be bringing miss ireland to the reunion?? 0:  
Pana: Mhmm, I am. I’m really excited about it!  
rin: 0:<!! i cant wait to meet her! she sounds super cool! ive never met anyone from ireland before!  
Pana: Hehe, me neither. :3 She’s very pretty, you know.  
rin: tell me! what she like?

Honestly? This was why Rin was, and has been, Hanayo’s best friend all these years. She’s always so supportive and helpful, especially when it came to something so unusual like this. Rin wasn’t even a woman with that much free time, and yet she somehow could always be there for her, she really was quite reliable.

rin: what’s the favour you have in mind? 0:  
Pana: I was wondering if you could come to the airport with me when I have to go pick her up.  
Pana: I feel awkward going somewhere big like an airport alone, looking for someone I’ve never met in person before like that.  
Pana: And besides, I heard airports can be really dangerous places…  
rin: i gotcha :^) when do u wanna meet up? you want me to pick you up at your place again? i’ll bring my camera so i can get ur first shot together

That last part rather embarrassed Hanayo, but she didn’t mind it one bit. On the day they actually headed to the airport together, to go pick up Annie together, she was simply much too excited, much too elated, to not want Rin to take pictures of them together. These first two months of a lifetime Hanayo and Annie would be spending together were memories too beautiful not to cherish.


End file.
